criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Brenzin
Sir Brenzin the Bold is a young Half-Elf paladin in the service to Corellon. Brenzin wore full plate armor, a full beard and wore his hair long as a symbol of his faith. Very task-oriented, hints of Brenzin's personality would occasionally show through, proving him to be a courageous fighter, and even a little bit of a show-off. He was one of the many holy men and women recalled for the Celestial Crusade against the Void. Sha-Lai Brenzin is first seen along side three other holy men Seven-Owls Wise, Albrecht Ghostbeard, and Glaa while they were being transported to main temple in Sha-Lai. The men witnessed an attack on a priest of Erathis by a Void Creature. The group moved quickly to help the priest but by the time the void creatures were dead there was nothing they holy men could do for the priest. It turned out that the priest of Erathis had found a Void Obelisk. Knowing this must be important the holy men started walking out of the worst part of Sha-Lai. Before they were done they had had most of there gear stole from them however in the end Bao Bel-Bina showed up to help took the holy men back to the temple with the Obelisk. The Hawksbill Sir Brenzin and Glaa were tasked with helping and protecting the Layman Initiative members Orem Rivendorn, and Randus Duthane who were in search of powerful artifacts to use in order to seal the void cyst. Winged Triskelion The first mission was to follow the mysterious signal. This took them to the Temple of the Winged Triskelion. Reading the thoughts of the party made leaving the temple difficult and Sir Brenzin often wanted to just knock down doors but under the advise of the Queen's Rebellious Daughter he allowed Orem's Unseen servants to take the slow steady work of taking all the doors apart and freeing everyone in the temple. However at some point during this mission Randus manages to gather a second shadow. Twin Perfect Stars The next mission was to find the Twin Perfect Stars. These had fallen into the control of a group of ghost pirates. The groups first thought was to take the pirates in direct combat however that didn't end well since the whole party was knocked out and taken captive. With a little bit of cleverness the group was able to get their gear back with the Winged Triskelion which they had taken with them. However the group was once again surrounded by pirates. Sir Brenzin the Bold seeing few other options channeled his holy magic into Winged Triskelion, creating an army of fiery angels and demons that started fighting. This gave the party the distraction they needed and they quickly moved to the house of the Captain. The Captain gave up the stars without a fight knowing such a fight was useless and left the party to die with his men. Staticite The next item the layman initiative was in need of was Staticite. The only known source of Staticite was the the Doom Titan. In the past when this powerful creature had destroyed a town or village it had left teeth behind which people used for the Staticite. However the party did not expect to get that lucky and figured they would have to attack the monster directly. After there own research and the research of a few Kenku the party found what they believed was the home of the Doom Titan. On the island of the Doom Titan the party met a former human adventurer Valtok and his wife. The pair claimed to know the Titan was on their island but strongly advised against going to fight it. Sir Brenzin used his best country charm to get Valtok to tell the party what he knew but the information was still limited. In the end the party went into the island only to find the Doom Titan was already dead. With its bones laying out for anyone to take from. However Valtok and his wife had other plans and did their best to stop the party. Because of Sir Brenzin's holy word, no one was killed and Randus was able to take all the Staticite the party needed. Kord's Hair The last part of the mission that Sir Brenzin would be part of was to the sleeping city of Kord. The Layman Initiative planned to use Kord's hair to seal the void cyst. However the first issue was how to get to the sleeping city. Randus created a plan for a astral submarine that would take them under the astral sea and into the city. While working on Ten Tails Island, Sir Brenzin ran into another priest of Corellon named Illdralan: an elf that had been in Brenzin's seminary class. It turned out that Illdralan had seen Orem get off the Hawksbill and wanted to challenge Orem to a duel. Orem at first doesn't want to fight, citing his hatred of elves however he does in time fight and is taken down by Illdralan. After the fight Brenzin helps the others finish the submarine. As the party takes the submarine down it runs into difficulties. Brenzin does his best to guide the rudder of the ship however that does not keep it from crashing. The party finds Kord's city strangely empty. However when Randus and Brenzin go to sleep they wake up with people all around them. Randus and Brenzin along with the rest of the population of the city had been consigned to shadow. This functioned similarly to Time Immemorial. With few other options, Randus and Brenzin make their way to Kord's temple. The temple is heavily guarded. So, Sir Brenzin said he was on a mission from the Church of Corellon to Kord. The guards seem ok with this but they need the local temple of Corellon to valadate Sir Brenzin. After meeting with temple of Corellon in Kord's city the guards let Randus and Brenzin into the temple. But rather than finding Kord they find an angle that had been left as guardian. The angle said that he can't help Randus and Brenzin. Sir Brenzin not easily dissuaded channeled Corellon's holy creativity into the Randus mind and this caused Randus to disappear in moment of understanding to then go after Penelope's Chronometer. Using the creativity which Sir Brenzin had blessed him with Randus is able to get the Chronometer and then set the events in motion that would cause the cycle to happen all over again. Randus then took himself and Brenzin out of shadows to pick up Orem and Glaa, and finally transported them back to the Hawksbill. With the mission complete Sir Brenzin was given new marching orders to look into gaining the alliance of a group of powerful fiery angles have just been spotted. The final battle In the finally battle with the void, Sir Brenzin was asked to server as head of communications for the fleet on flagship Storm Tamer. Along side Ket H'zard and Bao Belle-Bina they did their best to make sure bomb bolt could make it throough the god monster perimeter. However Sir Brenzin along with all the others aboard were killed She Who Slumbers in Agony shot a powerful bolt of energy right into the ship destorying it. Appearances #You're probably wondering why I called you here (S3-016) #How the Other Third Live – Part 2 (S3-017) #How the Other Third Live - Part 3 (S3-018) #The Hawksbill (S3-026) #The Shifting Isles (S3-027) #Enter the Jaguana (S3-028) #Mmmmm... Minty (S3-029) #+100 to Critical Hitting (S3-034) #Lower the Longboats! (S3-035) #G-G-G-Ghost Pirates! (S3-036) #The Twin Perfect Stars (S3-037) #Staticite (S3-042) #The Raid Party (S3-043) #How much for a rib (S3-044) #Orem is taken down (S3-047) #We are overloaded with Elasma! (S3-048) #Are You There Kord? It's Me, Orem (S3-049) #Gotta Get Back in Time (S3-055) #She Who Slumbers in Agony (S3-062) Category:Half Elf Category:Other half Category:Characters Category:Corellon Category:The Hawksbill